DESCRIPTION: The Golli-mbp gene encodes two families of proteins, the Golli proteins and the myelin basic proteins. The overall goal of this application is to identify the genetic regulatory elements that govern specificity in the regulation of transcription start sites for this gene in oligodendrocytes and neurons in the nervous system and in macrophages and other cells in the immune system. A part of this application is to use a promoter element, as well as transgenic mice expressing a reporter gene under its control to investigate the developmental biology of these cortical pioneer neurons and the fate of the subplate that they form.